


A Playmate for Addie

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [8]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet for Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the Valley





	A Playmate for Addie

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

While taking a break from his word cross puzzle, David watched his daughter curiously as she organized her doll babies the way she wanted them, taking ample amount of time to talk to each one. Her imagination was out of this world some times. David figured that it was a good sign. He had always heard that a child with a good imagination would be incredibly intelligent.

                “Daddy?” she asked, looking over to the couch where he sat.

                “Hmm?”

                “Did you know that Grandma Beth’s friend just bought a new baby?”

 David grinned at Addison’s innocent confusion but decided just to go with it. “Yeah.”

                “Grandma Beth is going to baby-sit for her.”

                “She is?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Well that is cool. You’ll get to play with her when you stay at Grandma’s house.”

                “Yeah.” Addison went back to her dolls and David assumed that their conversation was over, so he went back t his puzzle. He worked on it while listening to the idle chatter going on in the middle of the living room floor.

                “Daddy!”

                “Yeah?”

                “I just got an idea!” She squealed.

                “Oh? What’s your idea?” David tossed his word puzzle back to the side, giving her his undivided attention.

                “It’s easy! You and Archie need to buy me a baby brother or sister.”

                David’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

                “I want one, Daddy.”

                “You do?”

                “Yeah.” She walked over and climbed up on his lap. “Can I have one?”

                David groaned inwardly. “Uh, honey, it’s not that easy.”

                “Why?”

                “Because you just can’t go out and buy a baby.”

                “But Grandma Beth’s friend did.”

                David chuckled softly. “No, Princess. She didn’t.”

                “Well then how did she get it?”

                “Um…” David was speechless. He had anticipated that this day would come, but he was not at all prepared for it to be so soon. “Well…You know how Grandma’s cat had kittens?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Having a baby works the same way.” Addison gave him a confused look, so he tried again. “Before you were born, Mommy carried you in her belly for 9 months.”

                “Why?”

                “Because you needed to grow.”

                “Well how did I get there?”

                “Um…You should talk to Grandma about this.”

                “But I want you to tell me.”

                David sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Ok. Well…when two people love each other they sometimes make a baby together.”

                “Like you and Archie love each other?”

                “Well,” David answered carefully. “Yeah.”

                “But how did you put me in Mommy’s belly?”

                “Magic.” David blurted. He wasn’t one to lie to his kid, but in this case, it was easier than explaining the making of a baby.

                “Magic?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Well then put one in Archie’s belly! It’s easy!” She said as she hopped up and went back to her doll babies. “I want a brother or a sister.”

                David was not hearing her though; he was too busy laughing to hear anything.

                Archie chose that moment to walk into the living room. He’d heard David’s laughter and wondered what in the world was going on. “What’s so funny?” he asked looking back and forth from David to Addison.

                David didn’t have time to calm his laughter and answer because Addison answered for him.

                “Daddy’s gonna put a baby in your belly.”

                Archie’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Um…” He glared at David who was cracking up again, practically rolling on the couch at that point. “Did I miss something?”

                “I…” David gasped, holding to his sides. “I was trying to explain to her about babies because she wants a sibling.”

                “Obviously you didn’t do a very good job.”

                David shook his head, trying not to laugh any more at the situation. It was somewhat serious after all.

                Archie sat down on the floor with Addison. “So you want a brother or a sister, huh?”

                “Yes,” she replied, handing him one of her dolls. “I want someone to play with.”

                “Honey, I can’t have a baby.” He shot a warning glare towards his boyfriend who clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle another laugh.

                “Why not?”

                “Because I’m not a girl.” He smiled warmly at her when she furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. “Only girls can have babies in their bellies.”

                Addison scowled at her father. “You didn’t say that.” Then she turned her attention back to Archie. “Archie, how do you make babies and why do you have to keep them in a belly for so long?”

                David remained seated on the sofa, listening to Archie tell Addison what she wanted to know, obviously the version that Lupe had given him as a child. He was thrilled that Archie was here for that because he couldn’t remember what his mom had told him. In fact, she probably didn’t have to explain it to him because he had cousins. They talked. He was willing to bet that was how he’d found out where babies came from.

                “But,” Addison interrupted. “What if the two people are both boys? Like you and Daddy?”

                Caught off guard by her question, Archie looked to David for help. So David slid down to the floor with them. “Well, in cases like that, there are other ways to get a baby, but sometimes it takes longer.”

                Addison sighed. “How long?”

                “I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe a year or so. It depends.” He looked at Archie who only shrugged helplessly.

                “Well, I guess I can wait that long.”

                “Where are you going?” David called after his daughter that had just got up and left the room.

                “To get my other babies.”

                David looked at the pile of babies already in the middle of the floor. “How many does she have?”

                “A lot,” Archie said with a grin. “I thought we were going to have to have the _other_ talk with her just now.”

                “Oh God. That wouldn’t have been fun.”

                “No. That’s going to be a nightmare.”

                David slung his arm around Archie’s shoulder. “Thank you for stepping in and helping with that.”

                With a smile forming on his lips, Archie leaned against David. “No problem.”

                “What exactly did you tell her?”

                Chuckling, David began to recount his earlier conversation with his daughter to Archie. When he finished, he shrugged. “It wasn’t like I told her that I could do that.” Then he grinned devilishly and leaned a little closer to Archie’s ear. “But I sure do like trying.” That remark earned him an elbow to the ribs. “Ow!” He yelped, grabbing his side with the hand that was not on his boyfriend. “What?”

                “You _know_ what.”

                David merely grinned and tilted his head to press a gentle kiss to Archie’s head, causing the younger man to look up and lock eyes with him. “Love you.”

                “Love you, more.”

                “Not a chance,” David whispered as he closed the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, I do not know anyone named/mentioned in this story.


End file.
